


My Heart Leaps Up

by bananafishings



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i'm so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: “Um, well. I’m a bad kisser right?” Eiji finally says, the blush on his face very noticeable now.It takes all of Ash’s willpower to keep calm.Available in Russian translation:Here





	My Heart Leaps Up

“Is there… something you want to tell me?”

From Ash’s perspective, it looks like Eiji wants to say something really important. Because there Eiji is on the couch, looking flustered and uncomfortable, averting Ash’s gaze. Ash is just on the other side of the couch, waiting for Eiji to speak up.

They’ve been sitting that way for a good five minutes, not very long actually; but it feels like an eternity. Especially since they haven’t even had breakfast yet and Ash wants to make food soon. He can wait though, at least for Eiji.

“Just let me know me know what it is, I promise to not get mad.” Ash sighs, looking straight at Eiji, waiting for a response.

Eiji finally gathers up the courage to speak. “It’s just that… I’m not worried you’ll get mad but… can you promise not to laugh at me?”

Oh, Ash thinks he might actually know what this is about, but he decides to keep his mouth shut. It’s better that Eiji bring it up anyway.

“Um, well. I’m a bad kisser right?” Eiji finally says, the blush on his face very noticeable now.

It takes all of Ash’s willpower to keep calm. “Huh? What about it?” He says, laughing on the inside at Eiji’s even more flustered face.

“Hey! You didn’t have to agree so fast.” Eiji complains. Ash allows himself to smirk.

“Anyway,” Eiji coninutes, “It’s because, you know, besides that one time in the prison… that was my first time. I never had a girlfriend… or boyfriend.” Eiji finishes, the blush setting fire to his face now.

Ash nods. “And you want me to know, why exactly?” He’s teasing Eiji, because of course he has to, but also because he wants Eiji to speak up for himself.

Eiji forces himself to look straight into Ash’s eyes.

“I want you to teach me. If that’s okay.” He finishes. He looks hopeful.

“Huh. Interesting,” Is all Ash says, studying the other. “Only if you really want me to.” Ash finishes.

“R-Really?” Eiji looks like a puppy, and a cute one at that, and Ash kicks himself for thinking that.

“Sure. Just right after I make breakfast.”

...

They’re on the couch again. Ash’s cooking leaving them both very satisfied.

Now this time, they’re closer, both of them facing the other. Eiji looks nervous. Ash is too, as a matter of fact, but he just hides it better. Being around Eiji makes him happy, and also nervous at the same time, and he has no idea why.

Pushing that aside for now, Ash focuses on the lesson.

“Okay, so the first thing you got to do to get better, is get used to using your tongue.” Ash says.

“Tongue…” Eiji repeats, like he’s studying something super important. And maybe he is. He probably had his reasons for asking Ash to teach him about this in the first place. 

“Yeah. If you don’t know how to use tongue, then the whole thing falls apart. Too much and it’s bad. Too little and it’s also bad.” Eiji nods in affirmation, blush coming back as he remembers… Ash’s tongue. He shakes his head of those thoughts. It wasn’t a real kiss. He has to remind himself, although Ash’s tongue was very real.

“Second,” Ash continues, “get the timing and speed right. You can’t go too fast or it’s rushed. If you go too slowly it could get awkward. You have to read your partner’s signs about how they want it, got it?”

Eiji nods, engrossed in the lesson.

“Third and most important, Eiji. You can’t just kiss to make a good kiss. You have to add other action to make it good. Like use your hands. Touch their jaw, or hold their waist. If you don’t do those things then it gets boring.” Ash says, his confidence and experience becoming very apparent to Eiji.

...

The lesson goes on for a bit. Ash going into even more detail about kissing. How to do it, when to do it, and how to make sure it’s a good kiss. Eiji soaks up every word that Ash says about it and he feels pretty good about that.

They come to the end of the lesson and Eiji is staring at him again. Like he needs to say more.

“Eiji, what is it?” He asks.

Eiji works up the courage again to look at Ash.

“I wanted to ask if I could kiss you.”

That catches Ash by surprise and it puts him off guard.

When Ash doesn’t respond for a second too long Eiji scrambles to fix it. “B-But if you don’t want to! I-It’s fine. I just wanted to-”

“Eiji.” 

Eiji calms down and looks at Ash.

“You can kiss me if you want.” I want to kiss you too is what he also wants to say, but doesn’t.

“Really?” Eiji asks in disbelief.

“Really. When you’re ready.” Ash smiles.

So Eiji does kiss him. 

Just like Ash taught him to. He starts by holding Ash’s face in his hands. Eiji’s hands are warm and gentle, grabbing softly like he’s holding something precious in his hands.

Ash doesn’t want to admit the small flip his heart does at that.

Eiji’s left thumb strokes Ash’s jaw and Ash responds by closing his eyes and tilting his head up.

Eiji goes for it. It’s a little clumsy, but Eiji finds his lips against Ash’s own. 

Using his tongue, Eiji asks for permission for Ash to open his mouth, and of course he does.

Eiji decides to go slow and sweet. So much like his personality, Ash thinks in the back of his head.

It’s a little hard to think with the way Eiji eagerly explores his mouth, licking and being mindful of Ash the whole time.

It’s so sweet it’s almost unbearable.

Eiji’s tongue slides against Ash’s own, and Ash responds eagerly. He lets Eiji take the lead for a bit before he takes it back, making Eiji groan a little into their mouths. 

Ash takes control then, resting his own hands against Eiji’s thighs, rubbing slow circles there. The way that Eiji moans makes him think that he likes it.

They kiss that way for a few minutes, before Eiji pulls away first. He’s flushed and gasping. Looking shy again.

Ash is also breathless, and he realizes now that Eiji has an effect on him. One that makes him feel something.

To lighten the mood a little he says to Eiji, “So how was I? Good as last time I hope?” 

Eiji laughs, genuine and Ash’s heart squeezes.

Eiji’s heart does as well.

“Heh, I hope I was good too.” Eiji replies.

“A lot better than last time.” Ash laughs, and Eiji does too.

“Thank you for teaching me.” Eiji says, a little awkward now, but also a lot happy.

“Yeah, no problem. I’m here if you need me.” Ash finishes, and they fall into comfortable silence after that. 

...

Afterwards, there’s more lingering looks and subtle touches between the both of them, but no one says anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that wouldn't leave my head, so there. I think it's my mission to make Ash and Eiji as happy as possible in my fics so here I am, trying that. I might make a collection of one-shots or something longer next time!
> 
> Title taken from the 1807 poem, "My Heart Leaps Up When I Behold" and hey it kind of fits.
> 
> Beta'd by [meteor_ready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteor_ready) who is the best!
> 
> Talk to me (or even send requests!) to my tumblr [@sadbananafish](https://sadbananafish.tumblr.com) or my twitter [@bananafishings](https://twitter.com/bananafishings).


End file.
